


[podfic] To make a house a home

by Annapods



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, Gen, Jaylah character study, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Within her first week at Starfleet Academy, Jaylah hacked into the environmental controls and security systems of her dorm– because she was bored and twitchy, because she didn’t know what to do with a home she had not taken apart and re-wired herself.Written byDirgewithoutmusic.





	[podfic] To make a house a home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to make a house a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659634) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tmahah) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1lozxuqit4rlgn9/%5BSTAOS%5D%20To%20make%20a%20house%20a%20home.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1lozxuqit4rlgn9/%5BSTAOS%5D%20To%20make%20a%20house%20a%20home.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Cantarina's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Dirgewithoutmusic for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
